


Kanto: Ash The Coordinator

by imperial-roxi (roxy6pink)



Series: ATC: Its Showtime! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy6pink/pseuds/imperial-roxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash gets a chance to start over... as a coordinator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes, yes its another reboot/AUfic. I'm not really feeling the title either. Just read it and give a CONSTRUCTIVE review or go to the next guy's story.

Ash Ketchum is a trouble magnet, he accepted this fact years ago. Still it wasn’t in his nature to abandon anyone human or Pokémon even if it put him at risk.  
So when his latest foray into world saving ended in him biting the big one two months shy of his thirty first birthday he wasn’t too upset.  
He was mildly surprised to see Arceus when he next opened his eyes. Then he spotted the shiny Arceus and got a sinking feeling things were about to get complicated. The other Arceus offered him a second chance to make a fresh start in the parallel dimension he came from. Ash had enjoyed his life but he wasn’t without regrets so despite his misgivings he tentatively agreed.  
Only to wake up as his ten year old self at five am on the day he first set out on his Pokémon journey. It was a given that he spent ten minutes mentally cursing both Arceus then calmed and sighed in exasperation. He was a thirty year old in a ten year old body. He’d finally had that growth spurt he’d been hoping for, now he would have to go through puberty again. Ash shuddered at the realization.  
According to the two Creator Pokémon this world’s Ash Ketchum had died from his injuries on the first day of his journey on Route One.  
In order to change this Ash just needed to go to Oak’s lab on time and get the starter of his choice. This would erase the current timeline. Ash didn’t realize it at the time but the fact that he ran into Gary outside the professor’s lab meant he had been late too. If he was on time Gary would receive Pikachu and he not Ash would end up on ridiculously dangerous adventures with so many strong willed annoying female traveling companions.  
According to Arceus the Route One experience would teach Gary a valuable lesson in humility and his own mortality.  
Ash spent the time before dawn planning and packing. When his mother came down he had breakfast on the table. Much to her shock it was edible. Ash grinned, mentally thanking Cilan for the cooking lessons and left while she was too stunned to react.  
‘Ash my boy you’re very early,’ professor Oak greeted him at the door amicably, ‘in fact you’re the first to arrive.’  
‘Really?’ Ash scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, ‘I guess I was a little excited to get started.’  
‘Perfectly understandable,’ the professor nodded ushering him inside, 'now do you know which Pokémon you’d like as your starter or would you like me to tell you about them?’  
'Charmander! I’m definitely going with Charmander!’  
Ash had thought about it and really Charizard had always been his most trusted and reliable comrade next to Pikachu, holding its own against and even defeating Legendaries.  
'Charmander the fire type Pokémon it is then,’ Oak smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm and handed him a red and white pokéball.  
'Charmander come on out!’ Ash opened the pokéball.  
A white light shot out of the spherical device and coalesced into Ash’s new Pokémon.  
'Char!’ The Pokémon gave an enthusiastic cheer.  
The professor moved to retrieve something from his desk so he missed the exchange between the two.  
'Hi there Charmander I’m Ash! Would you like to come with me?’ Ash asked projecting his sincerity and desire to be friends.  
'Charmander char!’ Charmander beamed leaping into his arms.  
The rest of the meeting went as before the professor giving him a pokédex and six empty pokéballs.  
Instead of head straight to Route One Ash went back home to talk to his mother.  
He found his mother in the kitchen wiping and putting away the washed dishes.  
'Ash? Did you forget something?  
'Actually I need to talk to you before I go mom,’ Ash took a deep breath, 'I haven’t exactly been honest with you.’  
'Ash baby what’s wrong?’ Delila turned to her son concerned, 'you know you can come to me about anything right?’  
'I,’ Ash paused before blurting out, 'I don’t want to be a Pokemon Master.’  
'What?’ Delila blinked surprised, 'but you’ve always-’  
'No I haven’t,’ Ash interrupted saying what had taken him ten years to figure out, 'its Gary’s dream, it was Dad’s dream. I just went along with it because I didn’t want to disappoint anyone especially you.’  
'Oh Ash,’ tearing up Delila embraced her son, 'why didn’t you say anything? I’m a terrible mother! You should never have been made to feel that being you wasn’t enough.’  
Ash weathered through his mother’s emotional upheaval feeling every bit as guilty as he had when he went through this in his original world. Finally his mom’s tears dried up, he introduced her to Charmander and she asked what he actually wanted.  
'I figured I’d travel around Kanto for a few months, train and catch a few Pokémon,’ Ash admitted, 'what I really want is to travel, meet lots of Pokémon and become a Top Coordinator.’

\- Route 1 -   
After a tearful goodbye Ash set out on his journey intending to train, battle and have fun.  
He made his way through Route 1 quickly sticking to the road and avoiding the tall grass as much as possible. While it was tempting to rebuild his old team as he had a better idea what NOT to do Ash had decided to only capture Pokémon he hadn’t raised before or spent extensive time around thanks to his traveling companions.  
The walk was pleasant and refreshingly uneventful as he stuck to the road. Charmander walked bedside him or rode on his shoulder eagerly taking in the scenery and the two bonded a bit more and Ash got Charmander started on learning Ember. So far Charmander could only produce a tiny ineffective wisp of cinders but persevered.  
Ash did spot Misty on the third day fishing along the riverside near the bridge and carefully avoided the notice of the obnoxious redheaded tomboy.  
In his world Misty had eventually grown into her looks and while she was a competent gym leader she let it go to her head becoming even more of an arrogant, pushy bitch. Tired of her critical tirades and bossy attitude Ash cut ties with her when they were eighteen and never regretted it.  
Brock was another person he wanted to avoid. While his quirks took some getting used to his knowledge as a breeder had made him indispensable the first time around. Now, next to Professor Oak Ash was currently the most knowledge person in Kanto when it came to Pokémon. Gary would need his help a lot more than Ash this time around.  
At Viridian City Ash headed straight for the Pokémon Center and called his mom letting her know he would be training in Viridian Forest. He spoke to the professor briefly. Gary was still on Route 1 so there was no subtle jab at his expense. Ash didn’t think he did it consciously perhaps the professor just thought he was encouraging his grandson’s rival but during his first journey the professor was constantly comparing him to Gary and implying that he didn’t measure up. It drove him nuts and spurned many of his rasher decisions.  
That done Ash let Charmander out of its pokéball ant the two had lunch together in the Poké Center’s canteen.  
As they ate Ash pulled out his pokédex and pulled up Charmander’s data.

Charmander lvl 5  
Species: Lizard Pokémon  
Type: Fire  
Gender: F  
Ability 1: Blaze  
Hidden Ability: Solar Power- locked  
Moves: Scratch, Growl, Dragon Dance*

'Hmm…’ fairly standard moves for a Starter Pokémon though the (*) egg move was a pleasant surprise. Biting into his burger Ash began formulating a training menu. He wasn’t going to catch a lot of Pokémon so the Pokémon he did catch needed a diverse move pool in order to be prepared for anything not just contests.  
Ash let Charmander ride on his shoulder as he visited the Poké Mart to stock up on Potion, Paralyze Heal and Antidote.  
Stocking up on enough food to last two weeks, he went through his camping gear checking its condition and made sure he had enough toiletries before he left the City.

\- Route 2, Viridian Forest -  
He let Charmander stay out of its pokéball and once they entered the treeline Charmander hopped down from his shoulder to walk beside him.  
'Alright Charmander,’ he addressed the fire type, 'we’re going to be here a while for training. So lets work hard okay?’  
'Charmander!’ Charmander agreed looking pumped.  
Viridian Forest was home to many bug and grass type Pokémon perfect for Charmander to gain both experience and confidence before they began incorporating contest moves into their fighting style.  
Their first wild encounter was with a Caterpie. A quick Growl followed up by Scratch finished it off before it could get off an attack. The next three battles ended similarly, the two Weedle and Metapod meeting similar fates.   
They challenged a wild Pidgey next Charmander needing to work harder to deal with the superior speed and arial maneuverability of the Tiny Bird Pokémon.  
'Try Scratch again,’ Ash instructed.  
Charmander charged in claws glowing only to be thrown back by a strong Gust.  
'Char!’ Determined Charmander braced itself, feet digging into the earth and managed to stop itself from being flung further back.  
'That’s the way! Now let’s counter attack!’

\- South-West Viridian Forest -  
As the afternoon wore on and they explored Ash kept a careful eye out, taking note of the path and landmarks, occasionally consulting his compass for several reasons. Mainly because Viridian Forest was a natural maze making it easy to get turned around but also because there were a lot of items lying about either dropped by trainers or stolen and later dropped by a wild Pokémon. Ash had already found a Max Ether and three Potions.  
’!’   
A green vine shot out from the underbrush lashing out at the feet of the passing Pokémon and trainer.  
'Jump!’ Ash shouted doing the same to avoid having his feet swept out from under him.  
From the bushes a green Pokémon resembling a Venus flytrap emerged.  
'Carnivine,’ only the slight widening of his eyes gave away the trainer’s surprise.  
There were actually quite a few non native Pokémon in Kanto. They got into the region via migration, stowing away on ships or were brought by irresponsible trainers who later abandoned them.  
Judging by how much stronger this this Carnivine was than most of the other forest inhabitants it had been abandoned by a trainer with no thought as to how the Bug Catcher Pokémon would affect the ecosystem of the Viridian Forest which was home primarily to bug-types.  
'Stay calm,’ Ash instructed as he accessed the situation. Carnivine was several levels above Charmander who hadn’t learned any fire type attacks yet. Should they run? It was the smart choice- Ash’s eyes narrow- and totally not his style.  
'Charmander get ready!’  
'Char!’ Charmander gave a brief nod not taking her eyes off her opponent.  
'Carnivine!’ The wild grass-type launched another Vine Whip.  
'Dodge it with Dragon Dance!’ Ash instructed.  
A blue glow outlined Charmander’s body as it sidestepped the first vine and jumped over the second. Moving to an unknown beat Charmander proceeded to break dance out of the way much to Carnivine’s ire.  
Retracting its vines Carnivine leapt at Charmander its mouth open wide for a Bite.  
Ash was ready for it, 'dodge then use scratch!’  
Charmander jumped back and Carnivine got a mouthful of dirt then sprang towards the wild Pokémon with impressive speed small claws glowing white.  
Powered up by Dragon Dance the attack was much stronger and Carnivine stumbled back with a cry of pain.  
'Scratch once more!’ In time Charmander would learn to anticipate Ash’s commands but even now she was exceeding his expectations.  
Charmander moved in swiftly too close for Vine Whip to be utilized properly.  
Despite this Carnivine clearly wasn’t going down easily. Changing tactics it planted itself firmly in the ground with Growth it began to parry Charmander’s strikes with Cut using its leaf like arms.  
'Carnivine!’  
Unexpectedly the root-like tentacles burst out of the ground ensnaring Charmander in Wrap.  
'Charmander char!’ Charmander struggled but the tentacles only squeezed harder.  
It was Ash acknowledged a clever strategy but he had clever tricks to.  
'Charmander hang in there! Use your tail and turn up the heat!’  
Charmander angled its tail at the wild Carnivine’s face and turned up the flame. It worked, reeling back in pain Carnivine’s grip loosened enough for Charmander to slip away.  
Both Pokémon had taken serious damage. Carnivine was clearly tired and Charmander’s tail flame had shrunk to half its usual size. It was the decisive moment.  
Carnivine charged mouth opening wide.  
'Hold your ground Charmander, take a deep breath, focus on the flames inside of you then let it out!’ Ash instructed.  
Following Ash’s advice Charmander took a deep breath. She could do this!  
'Charmander!’ From the fire Pokémon’s mouth five small fire balls flew right into the grass type’s mouth. There was a small explosion and the wild Carnivine fell back black smoke pouring from its mouth.  
'You did it!’ Ash exclaimed scooping up his Charmander, 'great job Charmander you were awesome!’  
'Char char!’ Charmander cheered basking in its trainer’s praise.  
Ash treated Charmander’s injuries and Carnivine’s too. After he convinced it that Viridian Forest wasn’t the place for it Carnivine agreed to be relocated and followed them.  
The trio were pretty tired after all the excitement and Ash decided to set up camp and call it a day.  
'Our eyes met, so battle we must!’  
Ash continued to stir the pan of scrambled eggs that would become his and the Pokémon’s breakfast as he regarded the boy in samurai regalia who had wondered into his camp and promptly challenged him. Carnivine and Charmander looked up from where they were setting out the cutlery and bowls then turned as one to look at Ash as if to say: is he for real?  
Sighing mentally Ash nodded they may as well get this over with.  
'I accept your challenge. Charmander I choose you!’


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash arrives in Pewter City.

\- two weeks later -  
The weeks spent in Viridian Forest was time well spent. Ash worked alongside Charmander in polishing her skills, the control exercises he came up with helped them come up with several variations of Ember and learning Iron Tail and Thunder Punch helped increase her overall power, mobility and creativity.  
It was still rough around the edges but Charmander’s battle style was gradually becoming more fluid. The mock battles with Carnivine ended in a win eight times out of ten even without using Ember. Charmander got stronger even learning Dragon Rage the day before they got out of the forest.  
Ash wasn’t idled either training his body alongside his Pokémon during the day and meditating in the evenings after dinner. He practiced the exercises he’d learned from grandma Ketchum diligently so that his young body could adjust to the flow of energy. The constant contact with the Pokémon on Oak’s ranch during his childhood was probably the only reason his gift hadn’t diminished into nothing from lack of use. It would take at least a year before he would be able to use his full abilities consistently.

\- late evening -  
Once in Pewter City Ash went straight to the Pokémon Center, there was no Flint to act as a guide this time. Even though all he really wanted a hot bath and night in a real bed speaking with Nurse Joy about Carnivine’s situation and having Charmander healed came first. Carnivine was quite adamant about returning to its family in Sinnoh. Once the two Pokémon were in Nurse Joy and Chansey’s care Ash called his mother.  
‘Ash!’ Delia Ketchum beamed at her son from the screen, 'how was it sweety? Have you caught any new Pokémon? Are you eating properly? Have-’  
Smiling genuinely at his mother’s enthusiasm Ash began telling her about his journey thus far, omitting his own training.

\- the next day -  
'Carnivine, vine vine,’ the grass Pokémon stated tearfully.  
'Can’t breath!’ The dark haired preteen gasped as he was squeezed tighter while a worried Charmander, amused Pokémon ranger and clueless Nurse Joy watched.  
Ash tried to catch his breath when Carnivine finally let go.  
'I’ll miss you too,’ Ash told the grass Pokémon, 'take care of yourself OK?’  
Carnivine left Pokémon Center with the ranger who would arrange for Carnivine to be transported back to the Sinnoh region.  
'By the way Ash have you seen that poster?’ Nurse Joy indicated the large colorful poster on the wall.  
'The Regional League Championship?’ Ash read out loud, 'not interested. I’m aiming to become a Top Coordinator.’  
'Oh?’ Nurse Joy blinked, 'how surprising! Not many young trainers in Kanto aim to become coordinators. You’ll need to go Saffron City then and register at the Contest Hall there.’  
'Thanks for the info Nurse Joy,’ Ash thanked her even though he already knew. She had been a big help earlier, no reason to be impolite.  
Ash decided to take the day off and explore Pewter City something he hadn’t taken the time to do before. In his past travels he usually breezed into a town or city and headed straight for the gym.  
Ash walked with no set path in mind Charmander riding on his shoulder. Pewter City was a quiet city nestled between rugged mountains and rocks. There was no sense of urgency as the people and Pokémon went about their day is what Ash felt.  
'Hey watch out!’ A man’s voice cried out in alarm ahead of him.  
There was a screech of tires and a crash followed by terrified screams.  
Rounding the corner at a run Ash and Charmander came across a chaotic scene.  
A car was wrapped around a telephone pole door ajar abandoned by its terrified driver, half a fire hydrant lay on the pavement sliced in an alarming way while water gush out in a geyser and many deep furrows were gouged of the street.  
Right in front of him was a man with short blue black hair in a lab coat sprawled on the ground glasses askew groaning in pain as he clutched his arm. Besides him was a homely but busty woman with thick black rimmed glasses, brown hair pulled up in a messy bun also wearing a lab coat.  
'Pull your together Doctor!’ The woman knelt besides the pale man her voice trembling with worry.  
'What happened here?’ Ash hurried over.  
'The Pokémon we were reviving suddenly evolved. It went on a rampage and broke out of the lab,’ the woman bit her lip, 'the Doctor tried to capture it but-’  
/It didn’t work out huh,/ Ash took a quick survey of the situation. The man’s arm was definitely broken. A clear path of destruction led towards the center of town and there was no sign of the police yet. Ash’s impression of the Officer Jenny Clan plummeted further and no wonder, with all the times his group- a bunch of preteens aside from Brock- had to intercede in dangerous matters they had no business in. What kind of police officer recruits untrained civilians to take down dangerous criminals? Best not to think to deeply on it, besides a lot of the time they got caught up by accident, volunteered or ignored warnings.  
Ash blinked now wasn’t the time for mental ranting, turning to the female scientist he decided his next course of action.  
'Stay with the Doctor and wait for the ambulance. I’ll go after it.’  
'You? But-!’  
'There’s no time. Now quickly do you know what Pokémon it was? What’s its typing?’  
'It was-’

\- downtown Pewter City -  
There was pandemonium all over the street. Looking at the fleeing pedestrians some carrying knocked out Pokémon that was the only way Ash could think to describe it.  
Several storefront windows were smashed shards of glass littering their interiors. There were several parked vehicles with a huge dents and slashes in their doors and hoods. One was completely crushed by a fallen lamppost, thankfully it looked like no one was inside at the time.  
Even a knocked over vending machine, glass smashed and contents strewn on the sidewalk. Bags of snacks were ripped open, cherry cola spreading in a pool beneath it in a parody of a gutted animal.  
Even discounting the trail a blind man could follow Ash couldn’t miss the chilling screeches that made Charmander shiver.  
'You’ll do fine. I’m here with you,’ Ash murmured patting the Pokémon on his shoulder.  
'Charmander char!’ Charmander declared eyes sparkling, [I’m shaking with excitement!] was the impression Ash got.  
Ash couldn’t help breaking out in a wide grin. They hadn’t faced a truly challenging battle since Carnivine. Coordinator or no Ash was still a bit of a battle maniac at heart. Challenges were what made life interesting after all and overcoming them was what made them meaningful.  
'Alright lets go!’

\- further downtown -  
'!'  
With a body closely resembling a living skeleton, Kabutops the Shellfish Pokémon stands in the middle of the street cutting a menacing figure as it slashes at anything within its reach with its large, sharp, gray scythes.  
'Rhyhorn hold it back with Horn Drill!’ The trainer, a young boy of ten sporting a yellow and blue striped shirt is helping a young blond girl in a black dress get to her feet and directs her towards the direction everyone else fled, 'go quickly!’  
Horn spinning like a power tool the rhino Pokémon lumbers forward charging its opponent.  
Taking a defensive stance Kabutops crosses its claws before its body and they begin to glow an ominous purple. The two Pokémon clash sending sparks flying and it looks like Rhyhorn might succeed, Kabutops is being pushed back bit by bit but its not to be.  
Kabutops raises its head , aiming through V between the top of its claws Kabutops releases a stream of blue bubbles from its mouth.  
'Rhyhorn!’ The boy yells but it’s too late.  
At point blank range there is no time to dodge or put up a defense and the damage is devastating.  
'Rhyhorn!’ The Spikes Pokémon bellows in pain as it is blown back by a well executed follow up of consecutive Night Slashes.  
Rhyhorn lands heavily but is miraculously clinging to consciousness. Fatigued but determined nonetheless it climb back up on unsteady feet.  
The worried trainer pulls out Rhyhorn’s pokéball, 'Rhyhorn that’s enough return!’  
The stubborn rock type sidesteps the beam shaking its head. If he retreated now the human behind him would be at Kabutops’ mercy.  
/If anything were to happen to you I’d never be able to face Onix-senpai!/ Rhyhorn bellows stomping its foot.  
'Tops!’ The rock/water type hisses in surprise as slabs of rock emerge from the ground encasing it in Rock Tomb.  
'Nice one!’ The boy cheered, 'follow up with Rock Blast!’  
The spikes on Rhyhorn’s back glow white as it gathers energy for one final attack. Slashing its horn downwards it  
fired a silver, spinning energy wave at the trapped Kabutops.  
CRACK!  
Rock and debris exploded outward as Kabutops exploded out of the Rock Tomb the Rock Blast striking the empty spot it once stood. Enshrouded in water the Shellfish Pokémon surged towards Rhyhorn like a rocket.  
'Rhyhorn!’  
Rhyhorn barely heard his trainer’s terrified shout, he no strength left his vision was already fading…  
/I’m sorry…/ Rhyhorn’s words were tinged with bitter regret as Aqua Jet bore down on him to deal the final blow.  
/As if I’d let you!/ a young female voice yelled.  
A blast of blue dragon fire struck Kabutops from the side throwing it off track. The attack missed the flabbergasted Rhyhorn by mere millimeters instead striking the ground hard enough to crack the pavement.  
'Alright we made it! Here!’ Ash tossed a Revive to the equally stunned trainer then turned his attention to Charmander and Kabutops which had climbed to its feet.  
'Kabutops is really strong don’t get cocky!’ Ash warned, 'now Dragon Rage!’  
Charmander opened its mouth firing a beam of blue and black energy that took the form of a dragon as it shot towards its target.  
Crossing its scythe like arms Kabutops began to spin dispersing the attack with Sword Dance.  
'Won’t work huh?’ Well it wasn’t as if Ash didn’t anticipate this, ’ like we planned! Close in with Dragon Dance!’  
The revived Rhyhorn and its trainer watch from the sidelined wearing identical mouth open expressions as the small Lizard Pokémon danced its way past Kabutops’ Bubblebeam using Ember to pop the ones it couldn’t evade. The two were soon exchanging blows at close range Kabutops with Slash and Charmander with a combination of Iron Tail and Thunder Punch. It was obvious to Rhyhorn that the rambunctious little fire Pokémon was slowly being overwhelmed. She had moxie in spades but her opponent was more than twice her level and for every five hits countered one would hit her steadily incurring damage while her opponent barely looked winded she was breathing hard. Still her trainer looked calm, he hadn’t given any orders for a while now merely watching the fight. What was he thinking? Couldn’t he see Charmander was in trouble?  
*There!* Ash’s sharp eyes caught the instant Thunder Punch’s secondary effect took hold electricity crackling along Kabutops’s body locking it in place with temporary paralysis. 'Charmander now! Dragon Rage full power!’  
/I’m all fired up!/ the flame on Charmander’s tail flared growing bigger. Instead of a blue and black beam a yellow and orange ball of fire formed in its mouth and was launched at the paralyzed Kabutops slamming into its stomach. The fossil Pokémon was thrown back several feet slamming into a mailbox. The ball of flame exploded in a dazzling display.  
'Charmander!’ The fire Pokémon flashed a victory sign as Kabutops lay out cold in the crater.  
Sirens sounded, getting closer, the Pewter City Police were finally beginning to arrive on the scene.  
'Now they get here,’ Ash sighed.

\- Slate Residence -  
Ash slumped in the tub eyes closed and let the hot water soothe away the tension of the last few hours.  
Officer Jenny finally showed up and took command of the site. Kabutops was loaded up on a truck to be returned to the research lab at the Pewter Museum of Science. The museum curator also showed up insisting Ash visit tomorrow so that he could thank him properly. The boy who’s Rhyhorn he saved, Forrest Slate after thanking him profusely insisted on inviting him to his house for lunch after they got their Pokémon treated.   
So Ash got to meet Flint who was the Pewter City Gym Leader once more as his eldest son had gone on a journey. The man was clearly in over his head with eight kids underfoot. It was a scene similar to when he first met Brock but unlike his son who managed the household with practiced ease Flint looked like he was on the verge of mental collapse and it had only been a week.  
After a substandard lunch- Cilian had really spoiled him with his gourmet cooking- Ash took charge sending the pathetically grateful Flint to get some much needed sleep.  
Ash and Charmander spent the afternoon helping Forrest corral his siblings and get them to help complete the housework. Ash sends Forrest out for groceries and cooks a tasty nutritional dinner for the entire household- Pokémon included. The kids all help and Suzie wakes her father so that they can all eat together.  
The first bite of roast brings tears to Flint’s eyes and he eats every bite. While the rest of the Slate family isn’t moved to tears they are very vocal in their enthusiasm.  
'When I grow up I’m going to marry Ash!’ Suzie declared boldly.  
This comment became the spark that ignited the flames of war between sibling and no less than five proposals.  
Flint just laughed and thumped him on the back, 'so how about it Ash? If its you I wouldn’t mind giving away my daughter.’  
Ash started to sweat being stared down by the expectant faces of the Slate girls.  
Thankfully Rhyhorn and Graveler chose that moment to start a fight with Charmander and Rhydon egging them on and the crisis was averted.  
For Ash the night had a nostalgic familiarity of how he used to help out at his mom’s restaurant, hectic and tiring but at the end of the day they’d rest their aching feet and eat dinner together while laughing about the day’s mishaps.  
It was pretty late when all the kids were put to bed and Flint offered Ash his absent son’s bed rather than let him brave the dark streets back to the Pokémon Center.  
Dry Ash slipped into his borrowed pajamas and entered Brock’s room. It was a bit small and plain just a bed and a chest of draws. Ash assumed Brock had taken all his important possessions with him. Charmander was already fast asleep, curled up on the floor with the pillow Ash’s mom sent over when he had expressed his concern. He couldn’t let her snuggle with him what with the whole flaming tail issue. The pillow was flame retardant so using it as a buffer she could sleep near him.  
Ash moved the bedding to the floor and laid down, yawning he closed his eyes with a muttered, 'today was exciting huh?’  
'Char…’ Charmander mumbled in her sleep, /… fired up…/

\- morning -  
Getting up early Ash changed into his laundered clothes and set about making breakfast. Leaving it covered on the table as well as several bento which he placed in the fridge, Ash slipped out of the Slate house at dawn intending to retrieve his bag from his room at the Center drop by the museum and resume his journey. Gary had probably reached Cerulean City by now and while he no longer felt the need to compete with the youngest Oak it wouldn’t do to let him get too far ahead.  
At the museum entrance the one who greeted him was the female researcher from the incident, Pamela. She took him straight to the Curator’s office.  
The curator, after a short speech, presented Ash with a Bike Voucher and ushered Ash out just like that. Ash didn’t take offense as he seemed rather swamped what with the thousands in damages done to the laboratory and city.  
Besides the voucher was a practical and thoughtful gift. It could be redeemed the Miracle Cycle bike shop in Cerulean City.  
Pamela insisted on taking him on a tour of the exhibits afterwards so he and Charmander spent an hour looking around while she described the backgrounds of various exhibits.  
At the end she insisted on gifting Ash with the TM Rock Tomb despite his protests and bid him goodbye.  
Ash couldn’t help smiling when he met the Slate clan waiting to say goodbye at the outskirts of the city. With tears, laughter and the promise to meet again they bid him farewell.  
It was only for a short time but Ash left Pewter City, grateful for his past and looking forward to his future.  
/-/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post new chapters on Fridays but no guarantees. I'm doing this all on my phone in my free time.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash goes to Mt. Moon.

\- somewhere in Mt Moon -  
Ash stared resolutely forward his expression blank, silent and still save for the slow rise and fall of his chest. Not that that he could do much anyway with his arms and feet bound and Charmander somewhere in the tunnels evading capture.  
The Team Rocket Grunt guarding him was starting to sweat under the weight of his gaze. There were no cries for mercy, no angry demands to be released nothing but a steady stare in the gloom.  
Zubat, hovered nearby, shared its trainer's unease. The young human's heartbeat was steady and unperturbed as if the current situation were a mere inconvenience.  
In reality Ash was merely deep in meditation. In the midst of such a mess his best course of action was to calm down, take a step back, stay strong, stay grounded and press on when the opportunity presented itself.  
/-/

The trip on Route 3 was uneventful and he reached the Pokémon Center at the foot of Mt. Moon without incident.  
The trouble began when he entered the tunnels that passed under the mountain. Though the strung up lights that Jesse and James had put up had been taken down the wild Pokémon were still somewhat agitated. In hindsight Ash should have taken more notice of this but at the time he was too irritated over the fact that he couldn't find a single Clefairy.  
He looked high and low hoping to find the chamber with the giant Moon Stone or run into the researcher Seymour with little luck. Over the years he'd forgotten the exact path or perhaps the cave system was different from his world. He'd already noted several minor differences in a few Pokémon like Charmander, whose coloring was a couple shades lighter, or professor Oak who was three or four inches taller.  
Nevertheless the less he stubbornly pressed on unwilling to call it quits. He and Charmander battled a few trainers, some Paras and Sandshrew but as they went deeper all they encountered were lots of Zubat. They weren't particularly strong but their numbers were annoying and getting caught in Supersonic was not fun. Grumbling he turned a corner and came face to face with two men.  
At the sight of their identical black uniforms and the red 'R' emblazoned over their hearts, barely visible in the gloom, Ash swore silently. He had carelessly walked into an ambush. A confrontation with Team Rocket in this narrow underground tunnel was a really bad idea.  
'Hey kid are you lost?' Grunt 1 on the right asked with fake concern, Ash didn't miss the way the bastard was eyeing Charmander on his shoulder or that his partner's hand twitched towards his Pokéball belt before aborting the movement.  
'Nope just looking around mister!' Ash declared with false cheer.  
'Well how about we show you around? We know where to find some super are Pokémon,' the Grunt 2 offered with an oily smile.  
'Really old man?!' Ash exclaimed excitedly, with eyes full of sparkling admiration, 'show me! Show me!'  
The Grunt's smile stiffened at being called 'old man'.  
Charmander nearly fell off her trainer's shoulder. What was he doing?! These were definitely the sort of humans Ms. Carnivine warned her about: acting all friendly with eyes devoid of warmth.  
She startled when Ash reached up a hand to steady her, 'go with it,' he muttered under his breath.  
Relieved Charmander exhaled softly the tension seeping out of her. Having traveled with him this past month she had seen how sharp her trainer was firsthand! Of course such people couldn't deceive her trainer.   
The two led Ash through many twists and turns in the tunnels, probably hoping that Ash, following behind them, wouldn't be able to find his way back if he made a run for it. A rookie mistake, with their backs to him he could easily take them out right now. Only the desire to rescue any Pokémon they may have captured stayed his hand.  
Ash paused, pretending to tie his shoelaces and quickly relayed his plan to Charmander while sneaking a couple decent size rocks into his pocket.  
Ash distracted the two Grunts with obnoxious chatter and pestering. Grunt 2 twitched every time Ash guilelessly referred to him as 'old man'.  
Ash and Charmander waited patiently until they they spotted a small tunnel, likely dug out by Sandshrew. Too small for a human it was manageable for Charmander moving on all fours. She clambered down to the ground and dove in, quickly disappearing down the hole. Ash never broke his stride keeping up the chatter as if nothing had occurred.  
'Over here bra- er kid!' Grunt 1 called.  
The two Grunts stood on either side of the tunnel mouth. It seems it opened up into a small dimly lit cave. There were no other exits or places to hide.  
What happened next was simple.  
Ash entered the cavern and exclaimed loudly, 'hey old man! I can't see anything! Oh wait I have a-'  
The sinister Rocket duo, exchanging smirks, crept up on the unsuspecting boy. Intending to pin his arms and subdue him quickly Grunt 2 lunged at the boy's unprotected back-  
'-flashlight.'  
Only to miss completely as the boy stooped down to riffle through his backpack.  
Ash looked up as Grunt 2 tripped over him and did a spectacular faceplant, a cylindrical object clutched in one hand.  
'Are you alright? You need to be more careful. Its really dark in here,' standing Ash turned to Grunt 1 and continued in an innocent manner, 'hold on I'll turn on the flashlight!'  
Ash held out the cylindrical device and pressed the button.  
*hiiiiissssssss*  
'Arghhhh! My eyes!' Grunt 1 howled rolling on the cavern floor while clutching his face.  
'Whoops my bad!' Ash took his finger off the button of the Repel.  
'Enough of this! Rattata Bite that brat!' scrambling to his feet Grunt 2 threw a pokéball.  
Rattata charged swiftly it's glowing fangs aimed at Ash's leg.  
'What are you doing?!' Ash yelped throwing the can at the Mouse Pokémon.  
*Wait- that wasn't the can-* Grunt 2 realized it too late.  
The rock Ash had picked up earlier nailed Rattata right between the eyes.  
'Rattata!' Staggering back Rattata shook its head trying to clear it.  
'What are you playing around for?' Grunt 2 snapped at his partner who was climbing to his feet unsteadily, 'help me crush this brat!'  
'Go Ekans,' with bloodshot eyes Grunt 1 call out his Pokémon, 'Poison Sting!'  
'Ekansss,' the poisonous Snake Pokémon opened its mouth firing a spray of toxic purple needles.  
'Why are you attacking me? I said I was sorry!' abandoning his bag Ash backed away quickly to avoid becoming a human pin cushion.  
'This still don't get it? We're bad guys!' Grunt 2 shouted, 'we are members of the glorious Team Rocket!'  
'Team Rocket?' Ash feigned ignorance.  
'Team Rocket captures Pokémon from around the world. They're important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going,' Grunt 2 declared proudly puffing out his chest, 'we are the elite who will rule the wor- gah!'  
Rattata and its trainer were now sporting matching bumps on their foreheads.  
'Did you just call Pokémon tools?' A note of icy disgust crept into Ash's voice, 'what elite?! You cretins are just a bunch of cowardly thieves!'  
'Wah?' The Grunt 1 gaped confused at the sudden change from the naive boy of five minutes ago but foolishly dismiss it as posturing. 'Ekans shut this brat up! Use Wrap!'  
Recovering his composure Grunt 2 also commanded Rattata to use Tackle.  
Eyes narrowed in the dim light Ash could just make out the glint of reptilian eyes as the serpentine Pokémon lunged for him. Instead of trying to escape he threw the object in his hand into the Pokémon's mouth.  
*Gulp* Ekans went still.  
Its face began turning a fiery shade of red.  
'EKANSSSSS!!!' /IT BURNSSSSS!!!/ The snake Pokémon screeched thrashing as flames were expelled from its burning mouth.  
The item Ash had thrown was not a rock but a round fleshy red fruit with blunt spikes protruding from it, a Tamato Berry he picked up on Route 3.  
Rattata hesitated when its comrade went down. Still holding the can of Repel Ash took a step forward his other hand digging through his pocket.  
Rattata took a step back.  
Ash smiled sweetly and took another step forward.  
Rattata retreated another step.  
'What are you doing!' Grunt 2 bellowed red faced.  
The moment of distraction cost Rattata dearly.  
*click*  
*fwooosh*  
With Repel and lighter in hand Ash's improvised flamethrower set the end of the mouse Pokémon's tail aflame.  
/Hot hot hot!/ Rattata panicked running in circles.  
Now both Pokémon were flailing around in a panic.  
Ash felt a bit bad about it but since they attacked him without reserve so he wasn't about to let them off. A lot of people blame the trainer who gave the orders but in Ash's eyes the ones following those orders were equally culpable.  
'Pull yourself together you worthless- gah!'  
Ash pitched the rock as he made a run for the exit. It flew true striking the exact same spot. Grunt 2 fell over the whites of his eyes showing.  
The only one left was Grunt 1. Gulping the man stood his ground spreading his arms to block Ash's path.  
Ash pulled his arm back, Grunt two flinched reflexively shutting his eyes and then... nothing.  
Cautiously Grunt 1 opened his eyes.  
*hiiiiissssssss*  
'Gyahhhhhhh!'  
Dropping the empty Repel can Ash stepped over the collapsed man without a care and made his way to the exit.  
He had only taken a few steps out of the cave when a pair of glowing red eyes appeared before him and the world tilted sideways.  
Before his consciousness faded he heard a female voice mutter scornfully, 'just what are those morons doing?'  
/-/

When Ash woke up he was in a different cave this one larger than the last. His arms and legs were tied tightly with rope, his pokéball belt was missing and his pockets had been emptied.  
The ones who caught him were a green haired woman about Jesse's age and a dark haired man completing the four man team.   
Low ranking Team Rocket Grunts who had minimal training worked in squads. Above them were the B-rank agents like Jesse and James who worked in pairs. When Ash saw the two men wearing the uniform of lowest rank he knew instantly that they weren't working alone.  
'You even let his Pokémon escape!' The woman fury was a sight to behold.  
'We didn't-' 'It wasn't-' Grunt 1 and 2 tried to make excuses.  
'Shut up!'  
On her shoulder the Golbat that had knocked out Ash with Hypnosis flared its wings menacingly.  
Their mouths snapped shut; from the way Grunt 1 and 2 cringed as they knelt before her getting scolded like errant children Ash surmised Grunt Girl was the leader of their motley group.  
Feigning sleep Ash listened to their conversation learning some interesting tidbits. They were originally supposed to be intercepting a researcher transporting fossils to the museum in Pewter City. However they were thwarted by a young boy with a Pikachu. So rather than return empty handed they decided to present their boss with as many captured Pokémon as they could find hoping for leniency.  
*A boy with a Pikachu huh,* Ash felt a sense of familiarity when heard this. Could they mean Gary? Somehow he didn't think so.  
Leaving Grunt 3 with instructions to guard him closely the Grunt duo and Grunt Girl eventually left to search the caves for Charmander reasoning it couldn't have gone far with its trainer captured.  
Waiting until he was sure they were gone Ash 'woke' up. Grunt 3 watched him tensely but Ash made no other movements. Instead he settled down to wait. The rest was up the Charmander now.  
/-/

\- meanwhile -  
Charmander scampered down the tunnel as fast as she could pausing only to scratch a marker whenever the tunnel forked. Sometimes the tunnels widened letting her walk upright while others were so narrow she had to dig with her own claws to widen them or she would hit a dead end and had to double back but regardless she kept going.  
Her tenacity eventually paid off.  
/.../  
Freezing in place Charmander tilted her head listening.  
/...stop.../ she heard it again- a thin reedy voice distorted as it echoed off the tunnel walls.  
Charmander moved forward carefully listening at the mouth of each   
/.../  
Following the voices to the end of the tunnel Charmander came across an interesting scene.  
Four Pokémon: a pair of Sandshrew, one slightly smaller than the other carrying a large leaf laden with berries, along with a Sandslash facing off against a tiny Paras.   
Charmander paused at the mouth of the tunnel stunned by what she was witnessing. This situation is definitely bullying right?  
/I won't tell you again! Hand over those berries losers!/ Paras squeaked menacingly.  
The trio of Mouse Pokémon trembled but stood firm.  
/No way! These are for Mama!/ the larger Sandshrew declared.  
/Yeah go away meanie!/ The smaller female Sandshrew piped up.  
/Take the berries to your mother I'll hold him off,/ Sandslash who seemed to be the siblings father stepped forward.  
/You're defying me? Kukuku... seems I'll have to teach you a lesson!/ the mushrooms on Paras' back released a cloud of orange mist.  
/Go quickly!/ Sandslash desperately shielded the Sandshrew. Digging into the ground with its powerful claws it flung up a cloud of dirt at Paras to counter the Stun Spore.  
/Futile!/ The mushrooms began emitting a green glow and twin beam of green energy shot from them cutting through the dust cloud to ensnare Sandslash.  
Sandslash cried out in pain as the Giga Drain stole his energy.  
//Papa!//  
/I'm fine! Go!/  
/What's it gonna be rodents? Save your mom or abandon- Gya!/ Paras' evil dialogue was cut off by a fireball. Sandslash and Sandshrew stared wide eyed as a shrieking Paras rolled around trying to put out the flames.  
/I've wasted enough time already,/ Charmander muttered stepping out of the tunnel.  
/How dare you!/ outraged a singed but surprisingly resilient Paras got to its feet gearing up for another Giga Drain with Charmander as the intended target.  
/I dare because,/ Charmander growled darting forward, /I can't stand bullies like you!/  
*Slash*  
A pair of tochukaso mushrooms fell to the ground severed from their host by Charmander's sharp claws.  
/Now apologize!/ Charmander ordered sternly.  
With its tochukaso gone Paras' belligerent personality seemed to do a complete 180. With tearful eyes it apologized profusely to the three mouse Pokémon before scuttling off.  
/Big Sis is so cool!/ the female Sandshrew exclaimed with stars in her eyes.  
/Thank you very much Miss,/ Sandslash bowed his head.  
//Thank you very much!/ Sandshrew chorused.  
/Eh-hehe- just Charmander is fine,/ embarrassed Charmander looked away scratching her head in an unconscious imitation of her trainer, /how did this come about if you don't mind me asking?/  
The story went like this: While foraging for food outside the Sandshrew Siblings were attacked by scary humans in black. The one who saved them at that time was their mother. Mama Sandshrew fought the humans and their Pokémon so that her children could escape. The siblings immediately rushed to tell their father what had happened. Papa Sandslash set out to help his mate only to find she had escaped on her own. However she suffered several injuries and severe poisoning from the battle. After carrying her to their den the family set out to collect the berries necessary to heal her. Everything was going fine until they ran into Paras but then Charmander intervened in the nick of time.  
/What is Big Sis doing here anyway?/ Brother Sandshrew asked curiously.  
/Those humans that attacked you? They have my trainer,/ Charmander revealed frowning, /he told me to escape and bring back help./  
Sandslash looks apologetic, /I'd like to help you out but-/  
/You need to look after your mate,/ Charmander nods understanding, /Its fine. Just be careful./  
/Wait!/ Sandslash called as Charmander turned to go, /you saved us so I can at least do this much for you- here./ Sandslash pulled out an object from his quills and handed it to her.   
/Huh?/  
It was a piece of rock one side smooth where it was clearly cut. On the smooth surface a symbol was meticulously carved. It looked like spiral made of straight lines bent at right angles (ever played Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs?).  
/If you go down that way and take the fourth tunnel on your left you'll come across three tunnels. Take the middle one and you will meet a friend of mine. If you show him that and tell him I sent you he'll definitely help./  
/Ah- thank you,/ Charmander bowed her head.  
/No its the least I could do,/ Sandslash turned to his children, /let's go Mama must be worried by now./  
/Bye miss Charmander!/  
/I'm gonna train real hard so I can be as strong as you!/ Brother Sandshrew promised.  
The trio disappeared around the corner.  
/Fourth tunnel on the right, middle tunnel at the intersection,/ Charmander repeated to herself, squaring her shoulders she started running again- this time with a clear goal, /wait for me Ash./  
/-/

\- back with Ash-  
*Stare*  
The Team Rocket Grunt was starting to crack. Sweat ran down his brow and his hands shook.  
*Stare*  
He was sure he would go made. Two hours! Two hours of that relentlessly unwavering blank-  
*Stare*  
*crackle*  
'Eep!' Startled Grunt 3 fumbled with his walkie talkie nearly dropping it twice, 'sir!'  
'Report,' Grunt Girl's voice was clipped, her irritation clear even over the static filled transmission.  
'No changes here sir- er ma'am! Over.' The Grunt cast a nervous glance at Ash, 'the- uh prisoner hasn't said anything. Over.'  
'Just ke- ... on him... heading back.'  
Grunt 3 sighed in relief, 'Understood. Over.'  
/-/

'Understood. Over.'  
Grunt Girl snapped off the walkie talkie with an irritated scowl. Why did she get stuck with these morons? She was never going to advance enough to catch *his* eye with them dragging her down.  
*Oh Mr Attila... someday...* Grunt Girl sighed dreamily.  
'Found it!' Grunt 2's grating voice snapped her out of her fantasy.  
Her usual scowl back in place she head over to where her comrade was standing.  
Sure enough a Charmander was perched on a large rock further down the tunnel eying them warily.  
/Hey there little guy, why'd you run off?' Grunt 1 was trying to sweet talk the Pokémon down approaching slowly so as not to spook it, 'your trainer's worried sick.'  
'I don't like this,' Grunt 2 muttered as he watched from a distance. He now had bandages wrapped around his head.  
Grunt 2 was now within arms length of Charmander who just continued to watch him closely.  
'Gotcha-'  
/Nope,/ Charmander fired a blast of hot air and smoldering embers, enough to darken his face with soot and singe his eyebrows off but not cause serious harm.  
'Gya!' The Grunt still shrieked as he reeled back, 'I'm blind!'  
'I knew it!' Grunt 2 exclaimed feeling vindicated.  
'Of all the- open your eyes moron!' Grunt Girl snapped, 'enough of this nonsense! Go Golbat Wing Attack!'  
Following her lead the two sent out their own Pokémon the recovered Ekans and Rattata who leapt into action eager to make up for they past failure.  
Charmander smirked.  
Beneath her feet the rock moved, four powerful arms appeared. Wearing a cocky smirk the living rock Pokémon's big reveal brought its opponents charge to a screeching halt.  
All around more 'rocks' began coming life. Dozens of wild Geodude formed a living wall cutting off the ashened Rocket trio's retreat.  
/Let's get them!/ leaping into action Charmander lead the charge.  
The tunnel was filled with terrified screams.  
/-/

'So.'  
Grunt 3 and Zubat jumped at the sound of Ash's voice.  
'Do your parents know you spend your time kidnapping and tying up little boys?'  
'Ww-what?' Grunt 3 sputtered incredulously.  
'I'm just curious what they think of their son being a professional pedo,' Ash continued straight faced, he was snickering on the inside though. The old throw-them-off-with-absurd-accusations tactic usually worked well on greenhorn henchmen.  
Evil Organizations were old hat, by now, Ash had a whole slew of tricks and skills polished over nearly two decades and he had a whole new world to unleash them on (miles away Giovanni felt a sudden chill).  
Case and point Grunt 3 was staring at him in wide eyed horror, 'I'm not- I'm not a pedo!'  
Ash shrugged, 'they teach about these things in seminars. Let's look at the facts: I'm just the ten year old boy. You- a stranger I might add- knocked me out-'  
'That wasn't me!'  
'- tied me up and carried me off to a dark unknown location.'  
'Because we wanted your Pokémon!'  
In the background a figure rolled forward quietly.  
'But see I didn't have any Pokémon,' Ash pointed out reasonably, 'you could have left me after knocking me out and searching my bag. Instead you abducted me and spent hours staring at my vulnerable young-'  
'I'm not listening!' Grunt 3 covered his ears desperately so he missed his Zubat getting grabbed from behind and dragged it into the shadows, 'you're just messing with me but it won't work-'  
*Whack!*  
A flash of steel in the gloom and Grunt 3 dropped like a ton of bricks.  
'Good job,' Ash smiled at the figure standing over the fallen Grunt.  
'Charmander char!' Charmander stood there triumphantly.  
The Geodude beside her was holding Zubat in a sleeper hold and a Graveler stood at the cave entrance, an unconscious Grunt tucked under three of its four arms.  
'Charmander!' Charmander threw herself at her trainer, /you're okay!/  
'Of course, I've got this awesome partner relying on me. There's no way I'd let her down,' Ash stated as if it were obvious.  
Charmander hugged him tighter in response, /I was so scared!/  
Ash let the ropes drop, he'd untie himself in first three minutes, so he could return her embrace, 'sorry- for worrying you but I knew you could do it.'  
/Because I'm awesome?/  
'The awesome-est,' Ash got to his feet Charmander held in his arms, 'come on there's still work to do.'  
There was a cave connected to the one they were in where the Team Rocket Grunts had stashed the Pokémon they'd taken. Most were wild Pokémon but there were also a dozen or so Pokémon belonging to trainers.  
Upon seeing Graveler accompanying him most of wild Pokémon lost their hostility. Ash wondered if he was the Boss of the mountain, he had a certain charisma and the wild Pokémon all deferred to him.  
It was much more difficult for Ash to convince the trainers' Pokémon not to bolt the moment he let them out of the cages. Especially the skittish Ponyta, belligerent Mankey and pompous Pidgeotto who reacted with various degrees of fear, distrust and selfishness.  
Ash found some rope to tie up the Grunts and a couple of bags clearly belonging to trainers including his own. The contents had clearly been riffled through but nothing seemed to be missing so he merely zipped it up and slung it onto his back.  
Searching the Grunts he removed anything he deemed suspicious and after returning their Pokémon to their pokéballs secured them in a bag as well.  
'Thanks a lot Graveler, Geodude you really saved us. Everyone we're going down the mountain to Cerulean City. The police will be able to locate your trainers,' Ash addressed the crowd, 'but before that do you mind if I scan you?'  
It was embarrassing but he had totally forgotten he was supposed to fill out his pokédex.  
The Pokémon agreed readily enough so Ash scanned them as they walked. As Dexter droned on there was the occasional scandalized: /that is not true! How dare you judge my entire species on the actions of a few oddballs!/ or /I do not weigh that much!/ and even /there's this thing called logic, try applying it./ that had Charmander bursting into giggles uncontrollably.  
Thirty minutes later with Graveler's guidance they were almost out. The light at the end of the tunnel was met with enthusiastic and relieved cheers.  
/I HAVE ARRIVED BABY!/  
A shadow fell across the mouth of the exit.  
'No. Way.'  
Ash stared.  
Charmander stared.  
The dozen rescued Pokémon, Graveler and the twenty plus wild Pokémon that had accompanied them stared.  
/Standing twelve inches tall with more personality than a supernova-/ the figure continued dramatically.  
/Sweet Arceus why?/ a wild Parasect moaned.  
/You said he left with the others,/ a Sandshrew hissed accusingly.  
/He did I swear!/ a nearby Zubat protested, /they must have ditched him! I know I would!/  
/He's not a bad kid,/ another Sandshrew defended, /just a bit... quirky./  
/That's like saying I'm just a bit rocky,/ a Geodude deadpaned.  
/-that perfect curl! Those dashing looks! He's the one who makes all the ladies swoon! Thats right folks! The one the only-/  
'Clef clef cleffa,' Ash tilted his head thoughtfully as Cleffa continued speaking while striking poses adorably.  
'I've decided. I'm catching this guy,' Ash stated he turned to Graveler, 'that's not a problem right?'  
He meant delaying their travel but seeing it as an opportunity Graveler gave the human a big thumbs up, /go for it bro!'  
'!'  
'Alright Charmander you up for a battle?'  
'Char char!' /I'm always fired up!/ Charmander leapt down to face Cleffa.  
'Ember,' Ash decided to make the first move.  
Charmander immediately shot several small balls of fire at the pink star shaped Pokémon interrupting its long winded self introduction.  
/ Stop, drop, and roll, baby. Cause you're on fire!/ Cleffa exclaimed as it dove out of the way of the fiery barrage.  
Cleffa countered with Charm widening its eyes until they sparkled endearingly and putting on the most adorable face it could muster.  
Charmed some Pokémon in the watching crowd went, /Awww.../  
Charmander punched Cleffa in the face with an electrified fist. Hard enough that it bounced once, twice before coming to a stop.  
/That might have been a bad idea,/ Graveler muttered as Cleffa got to its feet once more.  
'Alright Charmander one more attack should do it! Charmander?' Ash frowned when Charmander didn't follow up with another attack.  
'Char...' Charmander blushed staring at Cleffa with an infatuated expression. *He's so manly...*  
/There it is,/ Graveler groaned exasperated, /Cleffa's-/  
'Cute Charm,' Ash realized chagrined by his own carelessness.  
/Baby, you're like a white dwarf star, extremely hot but not very bright,/ with a wink and a flourish Cleffa began blowing kisses at Charmander releasing multiple pink hearts that bombarded the dazed fire-type.  
Now Charmander was infatuated and confused.  
Ash facepalmed, 'Charmander try and keep it together!'  
/Pretty colors,/ Charmander slurred grabbing at something only she could see floating in the air in front of her.  
Smiling brightly Cleffa opened its mouth and began to Sing a soothing lullaby.  
'Oh no you don't! Return!' Ash reacted quickly, he held Charmander's ball aloft with a determined air, 'lets try this again! Go Charmander and use Scratch!'  
From the Pokémon Charmander appeared once more. Being returned to her pokéball had removed the infatuation and confused status, too bad it did nothing to dispel her enraged status.  
/YOU!/ Charmander roared, a demonic aura seemed to envelop her as she glared at Cleffa causing it to flinch back. She shot forward with alarming speed brandishing sharp claws with deadly intent.  
*Slash*  
*Slash*  
A beautiful trail of white of energy was left in the wake of her dual Scratch attack creating a glowing X.  
'Cleffa!' Cleffa collapse on its back.  
'Go pokéball!'  
The red and white pokéball pulled Cleffa in.  
*Rattle...*  
*Rattle...*  
*Ding!*  
Ash picked up the pokéball, 'alright I caught Cleffa!'  
'Charmander!' Charmander joined in with a cheer.  
'Come on out Cleffa,' Ash called out his newest Pokémon, 'welcome to the team.'  
'Cleffa!' The star shaped Pokémon smiled up at him.  
Ash remembered to scan it with the pokédex this time.  
'Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. Cleffa is the pre-evolved form of Clefairy. Their star shape has led some to believe that they reach the Earth riding on shooting stars. Strangely, many Cleffa are often found on nights of meteor showers,' Dexter recited dutifully.

Cleffa lvl 12  
Species: Star Shape Pokémon  
Type: Fairy  
Gender: M  
Ability 1: Cute Charm  
Ability 2: Magic Guard- locked  
Hidden Ability: Friend Guard- locked  
Moves: Wish*, Pound, Charm, Encore, Sing, Sweet Kiss

Fairy type? Oh yeah, didn't Shiny Arceus say something about an eighteenth Pokémon type and 'more surprises to come' whatever that meant.  
'Alright!' Ash exclaimed pocketing the device, 'let's get going everyone. Next stop: Cerulean City.'  
/-/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. Oh yeah forgot to put this up last time:  
> imperial-roxi.tumblr.com  
> There, you can also follow this story on tumblr. I'll sometimes post spoilers or alerts if there's a delay for the next chapter.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash arrives in Cerulean City.

\- Cerulean City -  
Ash groaned curling up tighter as he tried to escape the piercing light that roused him from his slumber, it was futile.  
‘Stupid sun,’ grumbling he finally gave in and opening his eyes.  
Looking around blearily as he sat up Ash realized he was in one of the rooms at the Cerulean City Pokémon Center.   
As if to mock his pitiful state the sky outside his window was a vivid blue, not a cloud in sight. The sort of perfect weather that made you want to go out and do things.  
Ash groaned and flopped back down on the bed throwing an arm over his face. He’d gotten a taste of real police procedure yesterday. Normally after convincing Officer Jenny that he wasn’t the criminal she’d take a brief statement and let him go.  
The other officers seemed stricter about adhering to police procedure. After delivering the stolen Pokémon and trussed up Team Rocket Grunts he had to give his testimony multiple times before the officer was satisfied. He vaguely remembered another officer giving him a ride to the Pokémon Center. He’d sat at a booth intending to eat dinner while Charmander and Cleffa were getting treated- then nothing.  
Had Nurse Joy or Chansey carried him to bed? His jacket was neatly folded on a chair and his sneakers placed underneath but he was still wearing his black undershirt and pants from yesterday though so that was one less embarrassing thing to worry about.  
Where were Charmander and Cleffa anyway? The question was enough to get Ash to roll out of bed and stumble out into the hallway while trying to put on his shoes.  
Ash didn’t have far to look, he just followed the sound of raised voices to the staircase.  
‘They didn’t do it on purpose,’ a vaguely familiar male voice protested.  
'Even so the fact that they ruined my designer shoes has not changed,’ an older male voice retorted snootily, 'these are a Gianni original!’  
Ash’s gaze swept the scene swiftly taking in the situation. On the staircase with his back to Ash was an older teen with short blond hair parted on the right. He wore an expensive three piece blue suit and black dress shirt as well as a gawdy designer gold watch. His haughty speech and arrogant air spoke of money.  
At the foot of the stairs stood a brown haired youth of ten wearing a blue and yellow cap, a green and yellow outfit and an open sleeveless blue jacket. Perched on his shoulder was a familiar yellow mouse Pokémon, a Pikachu with a messy scruff of fur a top its head.  
Between these two were Ash’s Pokémon, Charmander glaring defiantly at the sneering Rich Boy as she stood protectively before Cleffa.  
Cleffa was silent, the tears in his eyes threatening to fall as he gazed at the mess that covered the floor. At the foot of the stairs juice spread out in a wide puddle some still dripping down the stairs to add to the mess from the tipped over thermos laying on a step.  
A basket lay overturned, the spilled sandwiches now an unappealing pile of mush.  
What was once a painstakingly prepared breakfast the Pokémon wished to share with their trainer was ruined by an act of malicious callousness. How could Ash be sure of this? The staircase was actually quite wide, there was no way he didn’t see the two Pokémon and if he didn’t then it would mean he caused the incident and was just blatantly trying to cover it up. Also his 'ruined’ shoes were bone dry.  
If Ash had been in a better mood perhaps he would have tried to talk things out but he wasn’t.  
Ash walked swiftly down the stairs brushing past the sputtering blonde without a second glance. Ash got down on one knee before his Pokémon heedless of the juice soaking his jeans and addressed his Pokémon.  
'You didn’t do anything wrong.’ Those five simple words were filled with incredible gentleness and unwavering conviction.  
Cleffa finally looked up, seeing his trainer smiling down at him gently the dam finally broke and he burst into tears.  
Ash scooped him up murmuring soothing words, 'c'mon lets get you cleaned up.’  
Ash stood offering the brunette a grateful smile who in response looked a bit flustered before heading back up the stairs Charmander on his heels.  
Apparently the blonde couldn’t read the mood because he tried to block Ash’s path. Whatever vitriol he was about to spew never came as Ash casually sidestepped him and for no apparent reason his left knee suddenly buckled throwing him off balance.  
Arms windmilling comically he tried to regain his footing and failed.  
*SPLAT!*  
'Pfft…’ the brunette bit back a laugh.  
Not only did the blond land in the puddle he got a face full of soggy sandwiches.  
At the top of the stairs Charmander watched the blonde shriek and flail with a smug look before turning to follow her trainer.  
Ash was always encouraging her to find new ways to use moves after all. She was sure he wouldn’t scold her for using this variation of Thunder Punch for a prank.  
In the bathroom Ash gave Cleffa a warm bath to wash off the juice that had soaked into his fur. The crying had quieted to the occasional sniffle. He was still subdued when Ash lifted him out of the bath wrapped in a towel, yesterday’s boisterous confidence seemed to have completely evaporated.  
'Charmander,’ holding a dry towel the fire type made a shooing motion towards the shower.  
Taking a hint Ash went to clean himself up giving the two some privacy.  
Charmander began toweling off the excess water gently.  
/He’s not going to send you away you know,/ Charmander spoke quietly.  
Cleffa tensed at her words.  
*So that’s it huh,* Choosing her words carefully she continued, /I don’t know how you were treated before but-/ *I can guess from the way the other Pokémon acted,* /Ash isn’t like that. The moment you became our teammate you also became our friend./  
/Friend?/  
Charmander hated that he sounded so unsure, /yes friend and friends always have each others backs./  
Cleffa still looked uncertain, /But I always mess up…/  
/Everyone makes mistakes from time to time,/ Charmander explained gently, /but when I fail I have the courage to keep trying because Ash believes in me. He believes in you too you know./  
/He does?/ Cleffa asked wonderingly.  
/He does,/ Charmander confirmed patting the smaller Pokémon affectionately, /so how about believing in us?/  
Ash found the two of them, waiting when he stepped out of the bath. Cleffa now calm seemed to be contemplating something but Charmander’s reassuring smile told him things were working themselves out.  
Searching through his backpack, Ash was embarrassed to realize he didn’t have any clean clothes. Mom would never let him hear the end of it if she found out he hadn’t been doing his laundry. It was times like these he missed Brock. Ash riffled through his bag hoping to find something.  
*Plink!*  
A transparent square case fell out of his bag with a clatter, housed inside was a shiny blue disk. It was a Technical Machine, also know as a TM that Ash discovered near the west entrance of Mt. Moon.  
Ash picked it up with a thoughtful look. There was a small '12’ etched in a corner of the case not that that meant much to him. Ash had never used a TM before but he’d heard of them. The moves they held tended to change depending on the region and public demand but since he preferred teaching his Pokémon hands on he hadn’t bothered learning how to use them. Ash decided he’d look into it and placed it carefully into the TM Case alongside the Rock Tomb he received in Pewter City.  
Finally Ash found a white hoodie an a pair of black shorts he didn’t even know he owned to go with the shirt he was already wearing.  
'Breakfast first,’ Ash decided, 'c'mon you two.’  
When Ash returned downstairs the mess was gone and the blond was no wear in sight. He sat at an empty table with his Pokémon and as if by magic Chansey appeared pushing a trolley laden with breakfast foodstuffs.  
'Cleffa!’ Cleffa bounced in place excitedly as Ash placed a plate of pecha berry pancakes in front of him, waiting for his trainer to finish cutting them into bite size pieces.  
Charmander dug into her own stack with gusto the moment Chansey set it down.  
'Maybe you should just leave the platter,’ Ash chuckled sampling his own plate. So good! Each bite was a sweet fluffy piece of heaven. The fresh berries were sweet and refreshing complimenting the syrup nicely and creating a harmony of flavor! A voice that sounded suspiciously like Cilan gushed in Ash’s head.  
Eating with one hand Ash fiddled with his pokédex in the other. Since he had discovered how to mute the volume he was now able to discreetly scan the Pokémon around the Center.  
That’s cheating you say? He’s supposed to collect data while out in the field? Consider this, last time at the end of his Kanto journey Ash had seen more Pokémon even though Gary caught more. This meant that while Ash was diligently trekking across wilds of the region Gary was breezing through in his sports car (just why was a ten year-old driving a sports car?) likely taking the highways from city to city so he rarely had to rough it. Wild Pokémon tended to avoid the noisy dangerous highways which was why maps showing the specific routes through Pokémon habits were made readily available to trainers. These routes were usually accessible on foot or bike to avoid driving the Pokémon away by disrupting their environment.  
Since this Gary was doing things the 'right way’ and Ash wasn’t planning on capturing a lot of Pokémon he needed to at least beat him on one of the categories when Professor Oak assessed their Pokédex otherwise his self-declared rival would be insufferable.  
'Is your Pokémon feeling better?’  
The familiar voice startled Ash and he just managed not to drop the device in his hand. Turning he saw the brunette from earlier, his Pikachu perched on his shoulder. It took a minute for the question to register, 'uh? Um- yeah. I mean yes. Thank you for earlier.’  
'Nah I didn’t really do anything,’ the brunette shook his head, 'I’m Ritchie, this is Sparky.’

 

/-/

Ritchie was just as pleasant as Ash remembered him. They had a lot in common both from small towns, raised by hardworking single mothers and a fierce belief in forging bonds with their Pokémon through friendship. Plus as Ritchie was aiming to be a Pokémon Master while Ash was aiming for Top Coordinator there was no conflict of interest like last time. Currently he had two badges and was bound for Saffron City aiming for his third. His team consisted of his starter Zippo, a Charmander, the Pikachu Sparky his first capture and Happy the Butterfree he raised from a Caterpie. He introduced them all proudly letting them out of their pokéballs to greet Ash and his Pokémon.

Ritchie was surprised to learn that Cleffa was the pre-evolution of Clefairy. Ash wasn’t to surprised by this, most trainer schools like Pokémon Tech only taught students about the 150 or so Pokémon native to Kanto often leading to the misconception that they were the only Pokémon in existence when in reality there were hundreds all over the world and more yet to be discovered. Ash decided not to mention Pikachu also had a pre-evolution and changed the subject.  
'Coordinating sounds pretty interesting,’ Ritchie marveled as Ash spoke about his goals, 'I’ve never heard of it before though.’  
'Why don’t I show you a bit?’ Ash offered, 'it would be nice to get some feedback on our routine for the Saffron Contest.’  
'Sure!’  
There was a square with a fountain and benches nearby as well as a playground, just down the street from the Center in fact. There were only a few people around that morning. A couple of water Pokémon, Poliwag, Goldeen and a pair of Horsea, playing happily in the fountain.  
'Watch carefully alright,’ Ash instructed Cleffa sitting on the bench besides Ritchie and Sparky.  
'Cleffa!’  
'Okay Charmander let’s show them what we’ve got!’ Ash rejoined Charmander, 'let’s start off with Thunder Punch.’  
Rather than cloaking her fist with electricity Charmander focused on pushing the energy out. Intrigued Sparky leaned forward for a better look as a crackling ring of yellow energy formed above her palm.  
Now came the tricky part. Tossing the ring up she formed a second ring and tossed it up just in time to catch the first and send it upwards once more. Mindful of the timing she added a third ring juggling the hoops of electricity with fluidity born of careful practice.  
She wasn’t an electric type so learning to manipulate Thunder Punch in this manner was ten times harder than her training with Ember. Even after she figured out how to create the rings, she had shocked herself countless times before she learned how to coat her palms with just enough electricity to protect herself while strengthening the rings for the next step. Three was the maximum she could manage at the moment with inviting disaster.  
'Iron Tail,’ smiling Ash gave her the go ahead to take it up a notch.  
The Pokémon in the fountain paused their game to watch as Charmander used her tail, now coated with a metallic sheen, to juggle the three hoops briefly before knocking them skyward.  
'Now the big finish! Ember!’  
'Cleffa!’ Cleffa exclaimed watching the performance with awe and excitement.  
Each hoop was struck by a small fireball and exploded into a beautiful starburst of red, yellow and orange. As the sparks drifted down both trainer and Pokémon took a bow.  
'Pika pi!’ Sparky cheered clapping.  
'That was awesome!’ Ritchie agreed with a wide smile heading over to where Ash was standing.  
'Cleffa Cleffa!’ Cleffa bound over excitedly.  
'What did you think Cleffa?’ Ash scooped up the excited star shape Pokémon, 'would you like to perform in contests?’  
'Cleffa!’ Cleffa declared eyes shining, /sign me up baby!/  
'What was that just now? I’ve never heard of Thunder Punch being used that way,’ Ritchie wanted to know.  
'We came up with it together for the Appeals round,’ Ash explained, 'I’m thinking of calling it Thunder Ring.’  
'Well it was amazing,’ Ritchie complimented, 'you’re definitely a shoe in.’  
'Thanks for the vote of confidence but we’ll be competing with lots of skilled coordinators in the future,’ Ash smiled down at Charmander, 'we’re gonna get even better right?’  
'Char!’ Charmander pumped her fist in the air a competitive fire burning in her eyes.  
'Are you busy- I mean are you leaving for Saffron City today?’ Ritchie blurted out awkwardly.  
'Not immediately. I have a couple errands to do first,’ Ash studied the boy curiously, 'why do you ask?’  
'Well there’s this thing-’ Ritchie fished out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Sea Cottage Fishing Contest!  
Grand Prize: Rare Evolutionary Stone  
Second Place: Everstone

In near microscopic print it continued:

Third Place: Protein  
Consolation Prize: Oran Berry

Ash considered it while Ritchie waited anxiously for his answer. The difference between the first two and last two prizes made him roll his eyes. Still it sounded like fun and he had plenty time before the Saffron Contest. A day off to bond with his Pokémon couldn’t hurt plus he had a feeling.  
It was little more than vague tingle at the edges of his perception but he recognized the implications. Something interesting might happen if he went.  
'Give me an hour to take care of some things. I’ll meet you at the Golden Ball Bridge.’

/-/  
An hour later Ash was met up with Ritchie on his new bike. He had rushed to drop off his laundry at the cleaners then after getting turned around twice located the Miracle Bike Shop to redeem the voucher he received in Pewter City. The shopkeeper just about cried when he chose the high end Acro Bike which had just become available on the market. The price tag was certainly hemorrhage inducing and Ash probably would have needed three more lifetimes to pay for it normally. Its lighter counterpart the Mach Bike was faster but more difficult to control and less durable. The Acro Bike was better for off-road travel and sturdier- the shopkeeper was baffled as to why he wanted to know if the bike could take a Thunder Bolt or Flamethrower but he didn’t bother to elaborate.  
Ash last stop was the Poké Mart to ask about TMs. The shopkeeper was very helpful and showed him how to load the disk into his Pokédex.  
'Which Pokémon would you like to teach the TM move Water Gun?’ The screen displayed Ash’s current team and the fact that neither of them could learn the move.  
How many functions did this thing have and why doesn’t Professor Oak ever provide a manual?!  
'We sell them,’ the young man behind the counter told him with an amused grin.  
Did he say that out loud? Still he wanted to know, 'why aren’t they provided when we get the Pokédex?’  
The man shrugged easily, 'up to you to take the initiative ain’t it?’  
Professor Oak made it seem like some grand privilege but the League had made it mandatory for all trainers to receive a Pokédex years ago. They had GPS trackers installed for the piece of mind of the parents and recorded far more the League would have you believe. According to some conspiracy theorists the basic AI installed in the Pokédex even had the potential to evolve. It was probably just a wild baseless theory though as non of his Pokédex had ever come to life which considering Ash’s luck was surprising.  
*I can’t tell if I’m blessed with suck or cursed with awesome,* Ash griped mentally.  
'I’ll take the manual,’ he sighed, 'and a Quick Ball. Some Super Potion too. Do you sell fishing rods?’  
Impatient, Ash opened the manual right there at the counter the moment it was in his hands. The writing style was very second grade with lots of pictures illustrating the step by step instructions.  
'Try pages 12-14,’ the shopkeeper suggested with a knowing grin.  
Eyeing him suspiciously Ash did so.  
…  
There was an automatic scanning function.  
Ash’s lips thinned, he kept reading. The man made a suspicious laugh like cough. Once activated pokédex would automatically record all the Pokémon he encountered within a certain range. If it was outside that range only then would the trainer need to manually scan the Pokémon using the infrared scanner. Well now he knew why he kept getting odd looks from Brock everytime he scanned a Pokémon.  
Ash left with a lighter wallet and fifteen minutes to meet up with Ritchie.  
The aforementioned boy was waiting for him with his own bike and the two immediately set off together. The Golden Ball Bridge was the second largest bridge in Kanto. Located north of Cerulean City it crossed the river that flowed from the nearby mountains spanning the entire Route 24.  
Glancing over the side of the bridge Ash caught sight of a young girl in a white hat near the riverbank. Dresed in a blue top and red mini skirt with a Bulbasaur at her side she appeared to be engaged in a fierce battle with a wild Caterpie. Something niggled at him but he was too far to make out her face. Those thoughts completely disappeared when Caterpie bypassed Bulbasaur and smacked the girl in the face with String Shot.  
'Pfft…’ biting back laughter Ash turned his attention back to the road.

\- Route 25 -  
Walking through the forest would have taken hours but there was a special biking trail that ran along the river. They arrived at the Cerulean Cape in less than a third of the time it would have taken on foot.  
The Sea Cottage was a lovely beach side bed and breakfast, cut off from the hustle and bustle of the city but close enough to be convenient. The large two storey wooden house had a green tile roof and cream outer walls giving it a cheery yet rustic atmosphere. There was a large pond out front and a paved path leading to the stairs that would take one down to the beach. The sea air was crisp and bracing.  
An official looking banner hung over the entryway. Packing away their bikes the boys made their way past the trainers sitting on the front steps. Once inside the two headed for the reception desk.  
A sizeable group of trainers had also gathered inside lounging around as they waited for the event to get underway.  
'We’d like to sign-up for the fishing contest ma'am,’ Ritchie addressed the middle age woman behind the desk.  
'Well aren’t you a charmer. Just fill this out dear,’ the woman passed each of them a form.  
'When does the contest start ma'am?’ Ash queried passing back his completed form.  
'Since the prize this time is a set of evolution stones donated by The Knights of the E Stone the turn out is much larger than expected,’ the receptionist explained, 'the owner Mr Sonezaki has pushed back the opening to one o'clock.’  
'That’s at least two hours from now,’ Ash noted turning to Ritchie, 'lets find somewhere quiet to wait.’  
'Its pretty crowded though,’ Ritchie frowned faintly. There wasn’t a single open seat in the lounge. There were even people crowding the porch and steps outside.  
Seeing the problem Ash addressed the receptionist once more, 'if its not too much trouble could we maybe use your kitchen?’  
'The kitchen?’  
'I’d like to prepare some bait,’ Ash explained.  
'It shouldn’t be a problem… alright just don’t make a mess.’

 

/-/

While the rest of the Sea Cottage was very homely the kitchen in contrast was quite shiny and modern. One particular appliance made Ash light up with excitement.  
'They have a Berry Blender!’ He exclaimed eagerly examining the device.  
Ritchie and Sparky watched the other boy putter about the kitchen excitedly before exchanging baffled looks.  
Seeing them standing there awkwardly Ash roped them and the rest of their Pokémon into helping out.  
Ash was ecstatic, he didn’t have the proper tools or ingredients at his disposal so he couldn’t make pokéblock or poffins for his Pokémon. This put him at a serious disadvantage though he tried to make up for it by grooming Charmander every 2-3 days with special oils and paying extra attention to her diet.  
'Pokéblock aren’t just a tasty treat- stir this- for Pokémon, they’re a must have as a coordinator- Sparky hand me that- because they can greatly improve a Pokémon’s condition,’ Ash explained as he skillfully cut up berries and popped them inside the berry blender.  
Ash loved cooking. Back when he was an impatient impulsive- too immature to see the big picture- moping around the Striaton Gym over his latest loss. Probably fed up Cilan had led him to the kitchen and handed him a bowl of potatoes.  
'Wash these. When you’re done I’ll teach you how to peel them.’  
That was how it started, the brothers threw menial tasks at him whenever he stayed over. They never actually taught him any recipes so Ash thought they were just using him for free labor. Until months later when Cilan fell sick during a busy holiday. Chili, Cress and the rest of the staff were swamped and the normally orderly kitchen was descending into chaos.  
Rolling up his sleeves Ash dove right in without a second thought. It wasn’t until later when the last diner had left and he sprawled inelegantly in a chair bemoaning his aching feet that he realized he had successfully cooked dishes he had never made before on his first try without burning a single one!  
Thinking about it he came to a startling realization, 'I know how to cook!’  
'Of course,’ in the kitchen doorway stood a smug, healthy looking Cilan, 'we’ve been doing our best to teach you after all.’  
Ash learned best not from books or long lectures but through experience. Recruiting his brothers Cilan came up with the bold idea to teach Ash disguising the lessons as chores. Inevitably Ash also memorized the recipes and methods without noticing.  
Ash couldn’t get mad at his friend for being so sneaky. Learning to cook not only taught him to multitask, but patience and an appreciation for detail plus it was an activity that could be shared with friends and family.  
'Zippo bring me that bowl please. Cleffa don’t eat the sugar out of the bag. Hey that’s going to spill-!’

 

/-/

An enticing aroma filled the kitchen. Ash tucked the tin or fresh baked cookies into his backpack. Their lunch, an assortment of sandwiches, and the berry macaroons for dessert, his own recipe, were already packed. Across the kitchen Ritchie and Sparky were also done with the washing up.  
*Beep!* The berry blender was done.  
'Okay everyone let’s see how these turned out,’ smiling Ash set down four bowls each filled with a different color pokéblock. The rest were already packed away in containers  
'Pika!’ “Char!” 'Free!’ 'Cleffa!’  
'Vee!’ 'Growl!’  
Ash blinked astonished at the extra voices but from the others lack of surprise he surmised that Eevee and Growlithe, who were wagging their fluffy tails as they looked up at him with cute pleading faces, must have come in a while ago and he had simply been too distracted cooking to notice.  
The hungry Pokémon crowded the bowls eagerly.  
'Here,’ Ritchie held out a glass of iced oran berry tea. The juice Ash had assigned him and Sparky to make was already bottled in a large thermos.  
'Thanks,’ Ash accepted the glass gratefully.  
Leaning Ash against the counter watching their reactions carefully. The spicy red pokéblock were a big hit with the two Charmander and Growlithe if their happy exclamations were anything to go by. Cleffa, Eevee and Sparky seamed to like the sweet pink blocks while Happy lived up to his name wings quivering with delight as he gobbled up the dry blue blocks. The yellow pokéblock made with sour aspear berries were mostly untouched.  
'Hoho so this is where you were,’ a dapper gentleman in a grey pinstripe suit and match fedora hat strode in. With a greying hair and stylishly trimmed mustache the old man cut a rather dashing figure. At his side was an equally elegant figure that moved with feline grace as it followed its trainer in. Head held high Persian gave off a distinctly haughty prideful air.  
An air that was ruined when Eevee bound over excitedly to greet them nearly tripping in its haste and Persian’s cold expression melted into amused exasperation.  
'I hope this little one hasn’t been troubling you,’ he had a smooth rich voice with a faint accent that was pleasing to the ear.  
Looking into those warm sparkling brown eyes everyone had the same thought: isn’t this old man far too charming?!  
While everyone else was dazzled wondering if the blooming roses in the background were an illusion or not Growlithe kept eating ignoring them as if it was used to it.  
Ritchie recovering first hastened to assure him, 'not at all mister- um?’   
'How remiss of me!’ The gentleman swept off his hat with a gallant bow, ’ Denis Vogel of the Stone Town Vogels at your service gentlemen.’  
'Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town,’ Ash introduced himself, 'these are my Pokémon Charmander and Cleffa.’  
'I’m Ritchie. This is Zippo, Sparky and Happy,’ he paused to indicate each one then add, 'I’m from Frodomar City.’  
'You’re from Stone Town? Are you by chance a member of the Knights of the E Stone then?’ This question was posed by Ash who recalled what the receptionist said earlier. Eevee ran back to him rubbing affectionately against his legs.  
'Oh ho, you’re quite astute,’ Mr Vogel looked impressed, 'indeed it is as you say.’  
'What are the Knights of the E Stone?’ Ritchie wanted to know.  
It was Ash who answered, 'the Knights of the E Stone is a Pokémon fan club dedicated to the appreciation of Pokémon evolved with Evolution Stones. They’re well known in Kanto for their generosity and charity work,’ putting on a troubled expression Ash continued, 'however in recent years they’ve gained a bit of an unsavory reputation.’  
Mr Vogel who had been nodding along as Ash explained frowned for the first time, 'what rubbish are you speaking?’  
Ash’s expression turned wide eyed and ernest, 'I’m sorry if I offended you sir. Its just, I’ve heard from other trainers- that members of the order look down on unevolved Pokémon saying things like they’re worthless and inferior.’  
'Nonsense!’ Mr Vogel bristled with indignation.  
'I’m sure you done think such a thing sir,’ Ash threw in as much sincerity as he could muster, 'but members of your order are pushing such ideas on trainers even going so far as to pressure them into evolving their Pokémon whether they or their Pokémon really want to.’  
'That’s awful!’ Ritchie burst out upset, 'I’d never force Sparky to evolve if he didn’t want to!’  
'Evolution can unlock a Pokémon’s hidden potential,’ Ash scooped Eevee up scratching its chin as his thoughts drifted to his original Charmander, 'but it can also be a detriment and cause great harm if the trainer and Pokémon aren’t ready.’  
'It is as you say,’ Mr Vogel sighed, 'truthfully I had heard such rumors before but refused to believe it. I swear to you I will investigate this matter thoroughly upon my return.’  
He sounded sincere so Ash merely nodded. Hopefully without so much pressure being placed on him Mikey would gain the confidence in himself and become the incredible trainer Ash knew he was capable of being that much sooner.  
*Ding-dong!* 'All participants please assemble in the courtyard. I repeat: All participants please assemble in the courtyard.’  
Ash set a reluctant Eevee down as the announcement came over the P.A. 'that’s us.’  
Mr Vogel took his leave, Eevee and Growlithe on his heels. The boys quickly recalled their Pokémon and grabbed their things.  
Outside a white canopy tent had been assembled in the courtyard. Beneath it was the judge’s table. The receptionist from earlier was there with a microphone addressing the crowd.  
'Welcome to the 25th annual Sea Cottage Fishing Contest everyone! This years prize is an Evolution Stone set!’  
One of the event staff wearing green shorts and a yellow tee stepped forward holding a slim case. Lined up inside were a Fire Stone, Water Stone and Thunder Stone. These rare ore possessed a mysterious power that could trigger evolution in certain Pokémon.  
The receptionist/announcer continues, 'This event will be judged by the owner of the Sea Cottage Mr. Sonezaki.’  
The plump balding man sitting at the judge’s table waved, 'let’s have a good competition this year.’  
'Cerulean Gym Leader Lily.’  
The pink haired woman smiled cheerfully, 'hi everyone! Don’t forget to come see the Sensational Sisters’ next performance. We’ll put on a show just for you.’  
'We love you Lily!’  
The men in the crowd cheered wildly.  
'Ahem. Finally our guest judge Monsieur Vogel!’  
'The famous Pokémon Stylist?’ A girl gasped.  
'Hohoho. Please give this competition you utmost.’  
In the face of that charming smile many women had their hearts stolen in an instant and the men grit their teeth with burning jealousy. Isn’t this old man far too charming?!  
The competition was underway after that. Each participant was given a bucket holding twenty green and yellow pokéballs and two hours to complete the task. They were free to use the pond, river or sea but the Pokémon must be caught using the provided pokéballs.  
The Pokémon were judge on their level, capture difficulty and condition. Level was self explanatory, capture difficulty referred to rarity and condition simply meant more points were awarded if the Pokémon was caught with as little injury as possible. Ash thought it was interesting, you could catch a rare Pokémon and still lose if it was too badly beat up. On the flip side you could win with a Magikarp if it was in good health and of a high enough level.  
'Let’s try the beach,’ Ritchie suggested.  
'Okay,’ Ash shrugged having no preference.  
They traveled down the coast a bit to get away from the other trainers squabbling over 'prime’ fishing spots and came across small bay. The white sand and border of tropical palms made it look like something from the cover of a brochure.  
They released their Pokémon and Ash handed Ritchie a pouch full of leftover pokéblock, mostly sour ones, to use as bait.  
The two Charmander took one look at the seemingly endless expanse of blue crystalline wetness and decided their time was best spent sunbathing.  
The two boys exchanged amused looks then cast their lines and waited.  
'Ah.’  
Five minutes later Ritchie let out an odd sound. Ash turned wondering what has occurred and froze in place.  
*Oh s**t! *  
Rising out of the water to tower imposingly over Ritchie with the boy’s fishing line caught between its lips was probably the last thing the newbie trainer wanted to see.  
Gyarados the Atrocious Pokémon, rumored to have enough destructive power to totally annihilate even a major city. With jaws powerful enough to crush stone and scales harder than steel it was a brutal vicious predator notorious for its difficulty to be tamed even by experienced trainers.  
He was really glad Misty’s sisters had taken his advice to employ aversion therapy. Her terror of them was only eclipsed by her fear of bugs and he had suffered through her tirades so many times that he knew these facts by heart.  
Charmander let out a soft concerned sound but didn’t do anything other than lay a hand on Zippo’s shoulder to stop him from charging towards an opponent he clearly stood no chance against.  
Cleffa huddled against his leg not daring to make even the faintest of sounds.  
Ritchie had gone pale and Sparky was equally intimidated his small form trembling on the brunette’s shoulder.  
Ash held still not out of fear but necessity so as not to provoke the mighty sea serpent while he observed it and planned how to get escape in the event things escalated.  
Gyarados for his part- blue barbels meant male Ash recalled- had yet to blast them away with Hyper Beam or make any aggressive moves. In fact it wasn’t even wearing the signature mouth open snarl its species was known for. Instead it looked rather content, it was chewing-  
'The pokéblock!’ Ash hissed lowly trying to get the other boy’s attention, 'Ritchie the pokéblock!’  
Sparky was the first to catch on climbing down to tug the pouch from its trainer’s jacket.  
'Pika pi!’ /Pull it together!/  
'This?’ Ritchie looked owlishly from the pokéblock Sparky tipped into his hand to the ferocious water Pokémon idling in the shallows.  
Swallowing Ritchie seemed to rediscover his courage and tossed the yellow block.   
'Guo!’  
Gyarados snapped it up growling happily as it chewed.  
As he continued feed Gyarados the pokéblock piece by piece the tension gradually lessened and everyone relaxed. Gyarados even consented to being caught without any fuss.  
'This stuff is amazing,’ Ritchie marveled still sounding a bit shaky.  
'Of course,’ Ash sniffed in an exaggerated snooty voice, 'good food is a universal language.’  
That startled a real laugh out the boy, 'if you say so.’  
'I do say so. Now let’s continue,’ Ash brandished his fishing rod flashing a challenging grin, 'you may have gotten the first catch but I won’t lose.’  
An hour went by.  
'Karp karp karp,’ the fish Pokémon gasped thrashing feebly on the sandy shore.  
Cleffa prodded it along helping it Splash its way back to the water.  
Ash sighed, it seemed like he was only pulling Magikarp and the occasional trash or item. Who would throw out a perfectly good Ether?  
Ritchie on the other hand-  
'Alright Happy use Sleep Powder!’  
'Free!’ A cloud of blue dust drifted over Poliwhirl evaded diving beneath the waves then popped back up blasting a stream of water at the butterfly Pokémon.  
Butterfree soared up over the Water Gun and yanked Poliwhirl out of the surf with Confusion.  
'That’s the way!’ Ritchie cheered, 'pokéball go!’  
Next to the snoozing Charmander Sparky who was keeping a tally in the sand added another point. It brought the total score to 5-0 in Ritchie’s favor. Not counting the three that got away from him Ritchie seemed to snag a Pokémon within less than a minute of casting his line.  
*Is it the fishing spot?* Ash wondered sourly pouting at the pole in his hands. They were using the same bait and brand of Good Rod. Did a distance of ten feet really make that much of a difference or had his abysmal fishing luck traversed dimensions?  
He was overheated, his shoulders ached from and the sweat running down his face stung his eyes.  
'Let’s have lunch,’ Ash strode towards the shady tree line without waiting to see if the other boy would follow.  
He pulled out a picnic blanket and started unpacking the food he’d prepared. Ritchie hurried over to help and Sparky woke up the two Charmander who grumbled until they realize it was a call to eat more of Ash’s phenomenal cooking. They scrambled up tripping over their own feet in their haste.  
Soon everyone was digging into their portion of the spread. Pokéblock and colorful yogurt sandwiches with diced berries to replenish energy for the Pokémon and BLT sandwiches for the humans. They were as far from an ordinary BLT as heaven and earth though. Thick toasted slices of brioche spread with fragrant garlic mayo, fresh lettuce, tomato sliced at just the right thickness, creamy avocado slices and eight strips of crispy smoked bacon. This hearty super sandwich needed to be eaten with both hands.  
'So gooood…’ Ritchie groaned taking another bite.  
The other Pokémon let out appreciative sounds of agreement. Jealousy looks were directed at Charmander who got to eat such godly meals nearly every day.  
With Cleffa seated on his lap munching his sandwich, Ash ate his own meal quietly his earlier irritation dissolving into contentment. It made him happy to witness the delight his cooking brought others.  
'Vee vee?!’ /Am I too late?!/ a furry brown figure burst out of the nearby thicket and made a beeline for Ash.  
'Ist da Ebee?’ Ritchie was correct.  
The Eevee from earlier, alone this time, approached Ash with an endearingly hopeful face.  
'I get it, I get it,’ rolling his eyes Ash smiling nonetheless and produced another bowl of food.  
'Won’t Mr Vogel miss it?’ Ritchie wondered brushing off his hands and reaching for the ice tea.  
'We can return Eevee after the contest,’ Ash reasoned, 'there’s less than an hour left.’  
The food was eaten and the containers packed away.  
Ash was shaking the sand out of the blanket when he caught a faint… something.  
It wasn’t a sound, not really, more like a flash of movement that stayed teasingly in the corner of his eye no matter how he turned his head.  
Feeling a sense of urgency Ash dropped the blanket next to his bag and headed into the brush.  
'Ash?’ Ritchie called baffled by his sudden departure.  
'I’ll be back,’ Ash waved off his concern. Charmander and Cleffa hurried after him, the latter riding on Eevee who didn’t want to be left out.  
Ash walked deeper into the shady woods uncertain where his feet were taking him yet intrigued nevertheless.  
'Charmander!’ /Wait up!/  
Ash paused and Charmander wasted no time clambering up onto his shoulder. Eevee came to a stop near his feet.  
/What’s gotten into you?/ Charmander demanded hotly.  
'There’s something here,’ Ash frowned looking left then right. It was like playing the world’s most frustrating game of hot and cold.  
/An enemy?/ Charmander was instantly on guard scanning their surroundings.  
'It doesn’t feel hostile,’ Ash headed right, towards the sound of rushing water. They crossed the river via a fallen log and headed deeper into the forest.  
It didn’t feel friendly either. The closer he got the heavier and more difficult to pinpoint it got.  
'Cleffa!’ Cleffa spots it first, /over there!/  
/What is that?/ Charmander squinted trying to make it out through the trees.  
Ash inhaled sharply wonder coloring his voice as he speaks, 'a Legendary.’  
The quadraped figure observes them little more than a silhouette glimpsed through the trees but the Pressure that surrounds it, pressing down on them, making it hard to simply breath is confirmation enough. It ripples out in waves, cool and impassive yet the sheer power is so opressive it feel like drowning.  
Ash has met enough Legendary Pokémon that he can identify each one by aura alone.  
'Suicune…’  
There is no acknowledge in the face of his recognition only a silence that stretches for a long minute before the figure turns and vanishes without a sound.   
There’s beat of silence then like a switch being thrown the sound of wild Pokémon picks back up.  
'Eevee vee.’ /Well that was intense./ Eevee comment still unsure what to make of the last five minutes.  
/Ash? You okay?/ Charmander poked her trainer’s cheek, he was still staring at the spot where the Legendary Aurora Pokémon disappeared.  
Ash blinked snapping out of his stupor, 'I’m fine.’ He really was it was just a bit of a surprise. Since he hadn’t seen Ho-oh when he started his journey he didn’t expect to run into this world’s Legendaries unless he sought them out, 'let’s take a look.’  
Ash was already jogging towards the place they’d seen the elegant water type Legendary disappear before Charmander could veto the idea.  
The four stepped out of the shade and into a clearing. A small picturesque lake lay before them the water clear and transparent enough that the bottom was clearly visible.  
*There’s still a trace of Suicune’s power,* Ash noted approaching the water’s edge, *so it was here to clean the lake.*  
Suicune is lauded as the calmest and most compassionate of the Jhoto trio. Certainly other than the Zoroark incident which was more a matter of pride Ash hasn’t heard of the other two lifting a paw to help anyone. The stories were all about Suicune’s heroics. Even Keldeo was a huge fan.  
Ash peered into the water. Several Pokémon were swimming in the deeper part of the lake their forms an indistinguishable blur.  
Nodding Ash pulled out the Good Rod from his pocket and assembled it. He had one event ball tucked in his pocket, better make it count.  
Ash set the bait and cast the line.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
’!’  
The line went taunt.  
Ash backpedaled hauling his catch towards the shore and then quickly reel in the slack while walking forward.  
It didn’t come easily twice the rod was nearly ripped from his hands. Arms straining Ash grits his teeth and digs his heels in while the Pokémon cheer him on.  
The dark shape lurking beneath the water is gradually dragged to the surface.  
*SPLASH*  
'Char…’ /Wow…/  
'Vee veevee.’ /I didn’t know they came the big./  
*Perfect.* Ash smiled fingering the pokéball, 'Cleffa you’re up. Use Sing.’  
/-/

'We will now judge the Pokémon you’ve caught.’  
Ash stood with the rest of the crowd waiting patiently for the results to be announced.  
After rejoining an anxiously waiting Ritchie the boys dashed back to the Sea Cottage with little time spare.  
Ritchie was looking at him looking like he wanted ask about earlier but Ash’s attention was on the judges as they conferred together. Finally they handed the announcer a slip of paper.  
'We have chosen the winners! Are you ready for this?’ She took her time unfolding the paper, 'Placing third is Joe who caught a gorgeous Goldeen!’  
A scrawny boy made his way up front to collect his prize.  
'Placing second is Ritchie who caught a fierce Gyarados!’  
Ritchie looking surprised but delighted stepped forward.  
'The Sea Cottage Fishing Contest winner is-’  
….  
….  
…  
’- Ash who caught a whopping Slowbro breaking all previous known records!’ The announcer exclaimed excitedly.  
Ash collected his prize amid the cheers and shook Mr Sonezaki’s hand.  
'Simply remarkable!’ Mr Sonezaki commented, 'I’ve never heard of such a thing in all my years.’  
At 6'11" and 342 lbs it was the largest on record for its species.  
'A fine catch Mr Ketchum, hohoho!’ Mr Vogel clapped him on the shoulder before strolling off to flirt outrageously with Lily. At least that’s what it looked like from the flustered faces she kept making. They were just a designer and performer discussing the tensile strength of lycra and the drawbacks of sequins, quite innocent topics.  
'Is that why you were gone so long?’ Ritchie stood beside him eyeing the giant pink Dopey Pokémon floating belly up in the pond, 'are you going to keep it?’  
'I also stopped to pick bluk berries,’ Ash admitted before answering, 'I don’t think so. Are you keeping Gyarados?’  
Ritchie looked towards the pond where Gyarados is watching intently as one of the staff timidly approaches with a large container of Pokémon food.  
'Yeah,’ Ritchie hurried over to help the frozen trembling staff member.  
'What happens to the Pokémon that aren’t kept?’ Ash addressed Mr Sonezaki. Usually competitive events only let you keep one of the Pokémon you caught.  
'They’ll be returned to the wild rest assured,’ Mr Sonezaki answered, 'though in the case of Slowbro I would like to send it to my grandson if you are agreeable.’  
'Grandson?’ Ash frowned slightly.  
'He’s a Pokémon Researcher,’ Mr Sonezaki explained, 'absolutely adores Pokémon ever since he was a boy. His father was the same way.’  
Ash felt a niggling suspicion, 'what is your grandson’s name?’  
'Bill, he’s already made quite the name for himself in the scientific community despite his age,’ Mr Sonezaki’s voice was filled with grandfatherly pride.  
Right about now Gary would have left Bill’s lighthouse mere hours ago after Team Rocket drove away the giant Dragonite. Bill would put on a cheerful facade while in reality he would be feeling down over what he viewed as his failure to a dear friend. An ecological puzzle to challenge his skills as a researcher would be exactly what he needed to get him out of his funk.  
Was it coincidence then that Suicune had shown up right when it did? That Ash found Slowbro or that there was someone nearby with a connection to Bill? Probably.  
'Okay,’ Ash handed over Slowbro’s pokéball, 'please tell him to take good care of it.’  
Mr Sonezaki accepted the ball with heartfelt thanks.  
Ritchie rejoined him with Gyarados in its pokéball now clipped to his belt and sporting a glossy new star sticker. 'Ready to go?’  
'Hold on,’ Ash scooped up Eevee and carried it over to Mr Vogel.  
'Ah Mr Ketchum! What’s on the agenda next for you?’ When Mr Vogel turned to address Ash Lily took the opportunity to beat a hasty retreat.  
'Well I’m trying to become a coordinator so its the Saffron Contest for me,’ Ash raised an eyebrow as a red faced Lily brushed past him.  
'Saffron you say? Then perhaps you’ll cross paths with my grandchild,’ Mr Vogel mused.  
'You have a grandchild?’ Ash is intrigued. Non of the magazines Ash has read hold any significant personal information about Mr Vogel. For all that he’s so friendly and open he’s also a very secretive person. He hasn’t given a private interview since the plane crash eight years ago that took the lives of his only son and daughter-in-law.  
'Eli is about your age, insisted on going on a journey,’ his smile grew a little wistful, 'I couldn’t very well say no.’  
'My dad died when I was four. I’m all my mom has left of him,’ Ash spoke quietly, 'and I know she worries about me constantly even though she never says anything or tried to stop me from going on this journey.’ He took a deep breath and continued, 'I want to be a top coordinator. I want to make her happy by being the best 'me’ I can be because I’m half her and half dad and I want to show her what an amazing person she’s raised. So that she’ll stop worrying so much. So that she’ll be happy because her smile is the important thing to me. I’m sure Eli has similar thoughts.’  
Mr Vogel was quiet for a long time and Ash looked down at Eevee snuggled in his arms wondering if he’d crossed the line.  
'Your mother is a very lucky woman to have a son like you. Thank you for putting this older man’s heart at ease.’ the words are solemnly spoken with any of the man’s usually grandeur but it that moment Ash looks up and feels he is seeing the real Denis Vogel. 'Alright off with you. You’re companion seems most anxious to depart,’ and just like that the moment is gone and Mr Vogel is back to charismatic fashion mogul.  
'Alright here,’ Ash held out Eevee.  
'Eevee?’ /What?/  
Mr Vogel blinked perplexed, 'whatever for dear boy?’  
'Well its yours,’ Ash bit his lip looking from the squirming Eevee to the man, 'isn’t it?’  
'Eevee vee?!’ /Says who?!/  
'I assure you it is not,’ Mr Vogel looked amused, 'until a moment ago I was sure this little minx belonged to you. It certainly likes you well enough.’  
Ash lifted Eevee to eye level and looked at it. Really looked at it.  
Playful… gluttonous… likes to be pampered… No way?!  
*Better check,* Ash thought weakly, hoping he was wrong he asked 'Eevee are you by any chance a wild Pokémon?’  
'Vee vee vee vee Eevee!’ Eevee yipped in confirmation wagging its tail, /give the boy a cookie! Or better yet give me the cookie!/  
*I hope I don’t come to regret this,* Ash steeled himself then asked, 'then would you like to come with me.’  
Eevee’s eyes sparkled just thinking about getting to eat all the yummy treats made by this human everyday.  
'Vee!’ /Heck yeah!/  
Ash held out an empty pokéball letting Eevee press the button with its paw.  
Just like that Gary’s Eevee was caught well it was Ash’s Eevee now he supposed.  
Ash puts away the pokéball for now and turns to the far too jovial Mr Vogel, 'I’ll be going now. There’s just one more thing…’  
'Yes?’  
'Can I have your autograph?’

\- Cerulean City Pokémon Center -  
The sun had gone down by the time they made it back to the Center.  
Ash thanked Ritchie for his invitation. 'It was fun.’  
'Yeah,’ Ritchie smiled, 'I had fun too.’  
Ritchie took his leave, no doubt heading up to his room to clean up.  
The cleaners have delivered his things and as soon as he’s washed off the sand and fed his Pokémon he plans to turn in early but first-  
'Ash!’ His mother picks up on the second ring.  
She looks so young, smiling brightly at him and asking him about his journey thus far. The image of an older Delia Ketchum with greying hair came to mind.  
Ash doesn’t know when her smiles stopped reaching her eyes. It was probably around the eighth time he nearly died saving the world. He was all she had left and she couldn’t handle it when he put himself in danger even if he was doing the right thing. So she closed off her heart bit by bit.  
He didn’t notice at first, a missed phone call turned two then a dozen. She made excuses not to attend his league matches. When he came home she only spoke to him when absolutely necessary and rarely made eye contact.  
At twenty years of age Ash came to the jarring realization that he was living with a stranger wearing his mother’s face. This was not the woman who read him bedtime stories before tucking him in, who made him chocolate chip birthday waffles with ice cream for breakfast because it was his special day and comforted him whenever Gary’s bullying became too much telling him how much he was loved and wanted.  
*Never again,* Ash vowed silently watching the woman who was and wasn’t his mother giggle onscreen as he recounted his day introducing the two new members of his team. He would never take this second chance- take her for granted again.  
'Is he as charming as they say?’ She was asking about Monsieur Vogel.  
'Even more so,’ Ash rolled his eyes declaring, 'you’re not allowed to meet him- ever.’  
'He’s far to old for me,’ Delia smiles slyly, 'although he is rather handsome isn’t he? He’s unattached right?’  
'MOM!’ Ash shrieks scandalized, 'just for that I’m not giving you the gift I got you!’  
'You got me a gift?’ Delia perks up at that.  
Ash holds it up for her to see, 'I got you his autograph.’  
'You are the best son ever!’ His mother squeals giddily.  
It takes a while for the fangirl episode to pass. Ash looks away embarrassed enough for the both of them.  
A few minutes later she collects herself and pretends it never happened. Leaning forward she says calmly, 'Now tell me more about this Ritchie boy.’  
/-/

\- morning -  
'Hey Ash!’ Ritchie is up before him again looking far too chipper in Ash opinion.  
'Pika!’ Sparky is no less cheery.  
'Uh,’ Ash grumbles sliding into the booth, remembering his manners he adds, 'morning.’  
'Sleep well?’  
'Like a Snorlax,’ he really had, then he woke up and realize he was days away from Saffron City and still didn’t have a plan.  
Not for the- he was very satisfied with the routine he and Charmander have worked out. They just need to keep practicing. As for the contest battle Ash had dusted off a few tricks he picked up from his past journeys.  
No Ash’s concern was a bit more personal. He hadn’t thought about it until his mother brought it up. Now he was anxious.  
*I’ll improvise. That usually works out,* Ash decided before turning his attention back to the boy sitting across from him.  
Ritchie and Sparky were looking at him expectantly, the former almost apprehensively. Apparently he’d missed something important while he was lost in his thoughts.  
'What?’ Ash asked somewhat stupidly.  
'I said would you like to travel together- with me,’ Ritchie repeated fidgeting, 'I understand if you don’t want to I just-’  
Ash was flattered no one had ever asked him to travel with them before. People invited themselves along on his journey all the time. He’d had stalkers (Misty), fans (May, Max, Dawn, Cilan), people who thought he needed looking after (Brock) and thrill seekers (Tracy, Todd, Iris) who all just seemed to take it for granted that he was fine with it. True it got lonely on the road and he did make a few real friends once he got used to them but it still would have bee nice to be asked.  
Ash held up a hand halting Ritchie’s nervous babble. Smiling he answered warmly with a simple:  
'Yes.’

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Hey.

To vote on Ash's destination after Saffron click [Here](http://www.opinionstage.com/polls/2295560/poll).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imperial-roxi.tumblr.com


End file.
